Talk:Repository
Error enabling ArticleComments extension Hi, It's the very first time that I try to enable any MediaWiki extension made by wikia in a private setup and I, as expected, got an error. As a result of php maintenance/update.php I got PHP Fatal error: Class 'F' not found in /opt/bitnami/apps/mediawiki/htdocs/extensions/wikia/ArticleComments/ArticleComments_setup.php on line 96 I'm running a clean setup of MediaWiki 1.19.1 on a bitnami virtual machine. Maybe the error is related to the custom core changes on MediaWiki made by wikia? Best, 555 04:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, Wikia has its own custom MW framework, Nirvana, as well as several other changes. Try downloading the contents of https://github.com/Wikia/app/tree/dev/includes/wikia into a folder named wikia in your installation's includes folder. TK-999 (talk) 20:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Installing public Wikia code Hi, I want to install Wikia. Redirected to the setup on: http://localhost/wikia/mw-config/index.php ...I get the following output: Error, Setup.php must be included from the file scope, after DefaultSettings.php Is there any help availabel to solve this problem? Samual3 (talk) 20:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Place require_once "$IP/includes/DefaultSettings.php"; somewhere before line 174 in includes/WebStart.php. TK-999 (talk) 20:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Example LocalSettings.php Hello, is there any example of the LocalSettings.php of Wikia and its extension available? Samual3 (talk) 20:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Not that I'm aware of TK-999 (talk) 20:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Let's say we want to install a specific extension form the Wikia repo. Is there a way to determine the necessary wg-variables and could we be sure that database changes for the extension will be handled over "/maintenance/update.php"? Samual3 (talk) 21:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe most Wikia extensions are self-contained (except for Wikia-specific includes as outlined above), so theoretically stuff should work. TK-999 (talk) 20:41, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for reply...any suggestions to this: :: Mediawiki tried to access the database via wfGetDB(). This is not allowed. Samual3 (talk) 21:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Some Contributions Currently the code from the public Wikia repo is not installable.This makes it inmpossible for external developers to contribute MediaWiki-like. I could locate the following bugs, invalid PHP codings, hard coded references and notices: PHP Parse error: syntax error, unexpected 'in C:\\xampp\\htdocs\\ImproveWikia\\includes\\wikia\\DefaultSettings.php on line 1109, referer: [http://localhost/ImproveWikia/$wgPhalanxServiceOptions http://localhost/ImproveWikia/ $wgPhalanxServiceOptions = [];<--! PHP Parse error: syntax error, unexpected 'in C:\\xampp\\htdocs\\ImproveWikia\\includes\\Title.php on line 2015, referer: [http://localhost/ImproveWikia/$groups http://localhost/ImproveWikia/ $groups = 'staff','vstf',;<--! PHP Warning: include_once(/usr/wikia/deploy/code/src/wgCacheBuster.php) function.include-once: failed to open stream: No such file or directory in C:\\xampp\\htdocs\\ImproveWikia\\includes\\wikia\\wgCacheBuster.php on line 16, referer: http://localhost/ImproveWikia/PHP Warning: include_once() function.include: Failed opening '/usr/wikia/deploy/code/src/wgCacheBuster.php' for inclusion (include_path='.;C:\\xampp\\php\\PEAR') in C:\\xampp\\htdocs\\ImproveWikia\\includes\\wikia\\wgCacheBuster.php on line 16, referer: http://localhost/ImproveWikia/ PHP Notice: Undefined variable: wgEnableSelenium in C:\\xampp\\htdocs\\wikia\\includes\\WebStart.php on line 144, referer: http://localhost/wikia/PHP Notice: Undefined variable: wgCacheBuster in C:\\xampp\\htdocs\\wikia\\includes\\wikia\\DefaultSettings.php on line 24, referer: http://localhost/wikia/ ...Alfter fixing the above, $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; outputs: Mediawiki tried to access the database via wfGetDB(). This is not allowed. #0 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\GlobalFunctions.php(3549): LBFactory_Fake->getMainLB(false)#1 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\GlobalFunctions.php(3539): wfGetLB(false)#2 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\objectcache\SqlBagOStuff.php(80): wfGetDB(-2)#3 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\objectcache\SqlBagOStuff.php(121): SqlBagOStuff->getDB()#4 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\cache\MessageCache.php(313): SqlBagOStuff->get('my_wiki:message...')#5 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\cache\MessageCache.php(723): MessageCache->load('en')#6 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\cache\MessageCache.php(645): MessageCache->getMsgFromNamespace('Config-page-lan...', 'en')#7 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\GlobalFunctions.php(1455): MessageCache->get('config-page-lan...', true, false)#8 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\GlobalFunctions.php(1431): wfMsgGetKey('config-page-lan...', true, false, true)#9 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\GlobalFunctions.php(1335): wfMsgReal('config-page-lan...', Array)#10 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\installer\WebInstaller.php(543): wfMsg('config-page-lan...')#11 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\installer\WebInstaller.php(516): WebInstaller->getPageListItem('Language', true, 'Language')#12 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\includes\installer\WebInstaller.php(248): WebInstaller->startPageWrapper('Language')#13 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\mw-config\index.php(50): WebInstaller->execute(Array)#14 C:\xampp\htdocs\ImproveWikia\mw-config\index.php(18): wfInstallerMain()#15 {main} Are there any suggestions available to solve this problems? I use Linux as well as Windows. Samual3 (talk) 23:20, October 1, 2013 (UTC)